


Forever

by MadameCarmen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCarmen/pseuds/MadameCarmen
Summary: Margaery understands that Jaime will always love Cersei.





	Forever

Margaery watched the sea and waited for her grandmother to speak.

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"It's only been one night, Grandma Rather I do not think that ..." - interrupted her loud, unknown laugh. Both Women looked at that side and saw Cersei running, laughing. He was unprecedented at the View, especially after Joffrey's death. There was an honest smile on her face. Proficient, which was even more amazing. Jaime, Margaera's new husband, followed her. He slightly accelerated and grabbed his sister in the deck, which made them both fall to the sand. They still laughed, and the man kissed his twin, to which Margaery frowned in disgust and jealousy. After a while, they split their mouths and Jaime lifted the regent, still laughing at the queen, so that she had to bind her legs around her waist like Margaery did yesterday during the wedding night. She hoped that her new husband, thinking about it with her, thought about her, but she knew subconsciously that it was not true. She looked at the twins splashing in the water and felt jealousy again. She knew that her husband would always love his sister more than her. And she had to accept the fact that she would endure it to death. Forever. And for eternity.


End file.
